


McBusted and the General Election

by CorbiesNest



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: 2015 UK General Election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorbiesNest/pseuds/CorbiesNest
Summary: McBusted are relaxing back stage when James finds a strange TV programme. A lively debate ensues...[Essentially I spent a rather strange evening back in 2015 skipping between watching the leader's debate for the UK general election and browsing for McBusted videos online. A couple of days later I wrote this cross-over fic. Looking back at it now it reads almost like a historical document. Still, in a spirit of nostalgia, I thought I'd post this reminder of the golden age when the biggest issue in UK politics was whether Ed Miliband could eat a sandwich properly. For what it's worth back then I also never thought Charlie would rejoin Busted...]





	McBusted and the General Election

It is the evening of 2 April 2015. McBusted are chilling out together…

James (looking at his laptop): Hey guys have you seen this new quiz show?  
Matt: I dunno. What’s it like?  
James: It’s rad! Everyone has a stand with different colours, and the host she’s wearing an amazing white jacket. It’s like product placement for Persil!  
Tom (peering over James’s shoulder): I’m sorry to break it to you James, that’s not a quiz show.  
James: Wtf!  
Tom (gently): It’s the leader’s debate.  
James: What’s that?  
Tom: You know it’s the thing where the party leaders try and persuade us they’ll be the best prime minister.  
James: Interesting…  
Danny (looking up from his mobile): How’s our Ed doing?  
Harry (stopping doing press-ups on the floor): You don’t mean to say you like Ed Miliband?  
Danny: Well he’s better than the other b****ds.  
Harry: That is dangerous thinking Danny…Just what do you think will happen to taxes if Red Ed gets a whiff of power?  
Matt: So how’re you voting Harry?  
Harry: Tory all the way!  
Tom: You can take the boy out of Uppingham, but…  
Dougie: You can’t take Uppingham out of the boy!  
Harry (blushing): Shut up!  
Danny: Out of curiosity, just which party did you vote for at the last election, Tom?  
Tom: Um….  
Danny: It wasn’t by any chance one led by a certain Mr Clegg?  
Tom: Look, we all make youthful mistakes. I’m not the first guy to be taken in by nice words and a pretty face!  
Matt: And who do you support, Dougie?  
Dougie: Green, of course!  
Harry (shocked): Dougie, surely I’ve taught you better than that!  
Danny: Mate, come on you’ve gotta be more realistic…  
Dougie (offended): I am perfectly realistic – about saving the lizards.  
Tom (trying to change the subject): Matt, who do you like?  
Matt: I’m not sure. I mean Nicola Sturgeon’s quite punk rock – but can an English bloke like her? It’s a difficult one.  
Danny: And what about you James?  
Harry: Slow down, Danny, I’m not sure James was even aware there was an election.  
James (indignant): Of course I knew there was an election!  
Matt: Ok, so when is it?  
James (looking panicked): December????  
Harry: Bloody hell. And we wonder why this country is going to the dogs!  
Tom (kindly): And who do you think you’ll vote for James?  
James: Who’s the woman in the red jacket?  
Danny: That’s the lass from Plaid Cymru.  
James (thoughtfully): Plaid…that’s a nice name. I’ve always liked multi-coloured checked fabrics…

Just then there is a knock and a not-so-familiar figure puts his head round the door.

Charlie Simpson: What’s up dudes?  
Tom (in a spirit of magnanimity): Charlie! Long time no see.  
Charlie: Yeah, well, I just called round to see if you needed any help with the band?  
Danny (awkwardly): That’s really kind of you Charlie!  
Matt: Just a quick question, Charles, who’re you thinking of voting for at the election?  
Charlie (ponders for a moment): Well, I always think Nigel Farage is the sort of bloke I’d like to have a drink with.  
McBusted (shouting as one proud politically-savvy unit): GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!


End file.
